


The life of Dan and Phil

by Micah_Madness



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Madness/pseuds/Micah_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfiction about the life of Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Including a sick Dan and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters but all fictional elements are my own.

“Dan?’ Phil called through the flat. “could you come into the lounge for a second, please?”  
Dan groaned, hearing Phil’s voice and realized he had fell asleep. That could have been attributed to the fact that Dan felt like complete shit but wasn’t willing to tell phil. Dan instead stretched out on his bed and sat up, ready to tell a slight lie.  
“Give me a minute! I am finishing editing a section of this video!” Dan said, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt.  
When he was finished he walked into the lounge like nothing was wrong at all.  
“What’s up?” Dan smiled, flopping on to the sofa.  
“Well, I was just wondering what you wanted to do for dinner. “Phil said, pointing at the clock on his phone. “It’s almost five.”  
“Well, it’s up to you. I have no desire to cook dinner tonight.” Dan said, grabbing a small couch pillow. “I was hoping you would have figured that out for the both of us.”  
“Well, I don’t want to cook either!” Phil said, smiling. “So, does this mean take-out? Because I am willing to run to that Chinese place if you want lo-Mein noodles for dinner.”  
“Yeah, that sounds fine” Dan said. “thank you! You are the best!”  
“Yeah.” Phil said, noticing then that Dan didn’t request a side order of dumplings or egg rolls. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh, I’m fine!” Dan said. “I am just really tired.”  
Dan decided not to mention that the idea of food was making his stomach roll again. His stomach cramps have only gotten worse since he had gotten up to come to the lounge.  
“okay, if you decide you want anything else, you can just text me.” Phil said, heading out the lounge.  
“I will be sure to let you know!” Dan said, looking at his phone.  
Dan heard the front door closing and decided he needed to lie down, holding the pillow against his throbbing stomach. He tried staying awake, but not even Attack on Titan could prevent him from falling asleep on the couch.


	2. Sleepy Dan and a Faceplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil comes back to the flat to find Dan asleep and then Dan does something kinda stupid.

Phil arrived back at the flat, a touch later than he expected. The Chinese place had run out of fortune cookies up front and had to go grab more from the back.   
“Dan!’ Phil called. “Sorry that took so long! What Chinese place runs out of fortune cookies?’  
Phil expected a sarcastic comment or at least a laugh from Dan but instead was greeted by an unexpected silence. Phil started setting up everything from the bags onto the counter.  
“Dan! I do have the food!” Phil called, a touch worried that Dan wasn’t answering.   
Phil decided to check Dan’s bedroom and see if he just couldn’t hear him. The room was empty and Phil decided to check the last pa\lace Phil physically saw him- the lounge.   
“Dan?” Phil yelled, opening the door to the lounge.  
When Phil walked fully into the lounge, he was startled by Dan, fast asleep on the sofa. Dan’s fringe was a mess and he was clutching the one pillow.   
Phil felt bad but he had to wake him up and get him to eat something.  
“Dan!” Phil shouted, and gently shook the boy.   
Dan moaned and dropped the pillow onto the floor.   
“Dan! You have to get up!” Phil yelled again.  
Dan shot up and grabbed the back of the couch.  
“What the hell!” Dan shouted. “What happened!?”  
“It’s okay, Dan!” Phil said. “I came back with the food and tried talking to you. You didn’t answer, and then I found that you were out cold on the sofa.”  
“Oh. I didn’t even realize that I had fallen asleep.” Dan said, fixing his hair.   
“I have to run to my bedroom.” Phil said. “The food is in the kitchen for whenever you are ready. You really should eat something.”  
Dan nodded and made his way to the kitchen, as Phil headed towards his bed room. Instead of simply walking into the kitchen, he collided with the glass door, probably not noticing that it existed due to his state of grogginess.   
“Fucking Fuck!” Dan shouted, realizing his nose had started bleeding from the impact with the glass door. Dan simply sat on the floor and let his nose bleed.   
Phil hurried out of his room to see Dan, sitting on the floor of the hallway with blood dripping onto his sweatpants.   
“Dan!” Phil cried. “What happened?”   
Dan simply gestured towards the glass door.  
“Let me go grab some towels!” Phil said, hurrying into the kitchen and back to Dan.  
Phil worked on helping Dan stop his nose bleed, but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong with Dan.   
“Dan, are you sure you are alright?” Phil asked, with general concern in his eyes.   
‘Yeah, I am fine. Why?” Dan replied, looking up. “Is it done bleeding?”  
“Why? Because you never face plant into the glass door that hard!” Phil said. “And your nose has stopped bleeding.”  
Phil helped Dan to his feet.  
“Let’s just eat the take out and watch American Horror story. “Dan said, opening the glass door.   
Dan started to prepare both of them a bowl of noodles and kept pretending he wasn’t feeling like complete trash.


	3. Dan really is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Phil realises that Dan is sick and they cuddle.

Dan and Phil were eating peacefully, until Dan started to doze off at the dinning table. As soon as Phil noticed this, he tossed a lo-Mein noodle at Dan’s face. It stuck perfectly to his face.   
“What the bloody hell was that for?” Dan shouted at Phil, removing the noodle from his face.   
“Dan you were falling asleep again, so I decided the noodle was the best plan.” Phil said.  
“Was I, really?” Dan mumbled.  
“Yeah, just finish your food. You know how much I dislike throwing food away.” Phil said.  
Dan tried to finish his food, but he felt like he was going to vomit on the spot. “I can’t eat anymore.” Dan said, trying not to throw up at the table.  
“Okay, I will just put your bowl in the fridge.” Phil said, starting to clean up.  
Dan walked over to the couch and proceeded to stretch out and start to doze off.   
“Hey Dan,” Phil said, just before Dan could doze off. “Do you want to go to your room?”  
“Sure.” Dan said, looking up at Phil. “But can you come to?”  
“Sure, just as long as I can borrow your mac.” Phil said, hiding his shock that Dan wanted him to be with him.  
Phil led Dan to his bedroom. But when Dan flopped onto his bed, he couldn’t help but groan and clutch at his stomach.   
“Dan?” Phil said, looking at Dan with a great deal of concern. “Are you sick?”  
Phil reached out to rub Dan’s stomach.  
“I have no clue.” Dan moaned, relaxing slightly under Phil’s gentle touch. “I have had the worst stomach pains all day. Plus, I am tired for no reason.”  
“You know, I could always…” Phil couldn’t finish before Dan leapt out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom.   
Phil felt really bad, he knew Dan was throwing up. Dan walked back in and curled up next to Phil.  
“Dan, we could always cuddle.” Phil said returning to rubbing Dan’s stomach.  
“Would you/” Dan said, looking as if he could burst into tears at any moment.   
Phil pulled Dan into him, acting as the big spoon and he gently stroked Dan’s hair, until Dan was asleep. When Phil noticed Dan’s gentle snores, he covered them both with the duvet and he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter might have Smut.


End file.
